Megaman BN: Spring Fever
by Kira Zero Yamato
Summary: A sweet sappy romantic Shonen Ai fic that takes place after the Alpha incident. Censor rating up graded due to language.
1. The Fated Meeting

Spring Fever Chapter 1: The fated meeting By: Kira "Zero" Yamato  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or Rockman. I make no money from this so no sue me. Warnings: Shonen ai, sappiness, oocness, Cross-dressing. Parings: Chaud Lan, Megaman Protoman.  
  
Lan walked out of the metro line station in to the beautiful Beach town. The spring sun shined brightly and Lan smiled. "Are you sure about this Lan? Gonna spill your secret to Yai and Mayl?" Came a familiar voice from the small blue navy in the PET.  
  
"Yeah Megaman," Said Lan softly, "I don't want to keep secrets... I got my new room and my parents understand. That's why my room looks the way dose now." Lan was talking discreetly so no one else who knew what was going on.  
  
Lan walked to the shop where he was going meet Yai and Mayl. Usually he was the last to arrive most often he was late too. He was surprised at being the first one there, but happy he at least made at on time. God I'm so nervous...I really hope they don't reject me.  
  
Lan spotted Mayl as she ran up. "Oi! Mayl, Yai! About time you arrived!!!" He yelled as he laughed.  
  
Mayl laughed as she ran up, "Hi Lan, You're here early I'm surprised."  
  
"Yeah, so what's this about Lan? What did you want to tell us?" Asked Yai as she ran up. Her shortness exaggerated by Yai and Lan.  
  
Lan blushed slightly and looked seriously them both. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Asked Lan, and Yai and Mayl nodded honestly. "Well I'm a cross-dresser, that's why I wanted to come shopping with you... I wanted to build my wardrobe some more."  
  
Yai and Mayl looked shocked but both started to smile. "Lan that's so cute!" Mayl exclaimed, "It's good that you were honest with us."  
  
Yai raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'Build my wardrobe some more?'"  
  
Lan blushed furiously, "Well my parents helped me buy some stuff earlier." Lan smiled embarrassedly and shrugged, "I had a bunch of extra money from virus busting." Yai smiled slightly in an understanding and Mayl hugged him tightly.  
  
"That's nice Lan. This will be fun." Said Mayl and Yai nodded. And they walked in to the shop. Lan noticed almost instantly that this shop was 10 times more fancy then any shop in ACDC town. Lan looked at the beautiful selection of clothes and felt as if he was about to pass out.  
  
They walked in and began to shop Lan couldn't believe the prices on a lot of the things he saw. Most of them weren't nearly as expensive as he would have expected. The clerks were extremely understanding about Lan and were more then helpful.  
  
Lan tried on many out fits and Mayl and Yai kept complimenting him on how beautiful and feminine he was. This caused Lan to blush furiously at each compliment and did feminine poses for Yai and Mayl.  
  
Lan came out in a lovely long dress and Yai looked at him strangely. "What?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Lan are you gay, or something?" Asked Yai curiously.  
  
Lan blushed deeper then had at any time previously, "Well I don't know," stammered Lan, "I haven't really thought about it. I kind of like both..."  
  
"So you're bisexual then?" Asked Mayl.  
  
"I guess so, I mean as long as I love the person dose sex really matter?" Asked Lan with a serious tone to his voice.  
  
Mayl and Yai responded both at the same time, "I guess not." They said in Unison then jinxed each other and laughed. Lan joined in the laughing.  
  
"So who do you love?" Asked Mayl with huge puppy eyes. But Lan shook his head and laughed. Even as Mayl and Yai begged for him to tell. But he kept his mouth shut and just kept shaking his head.  
  
They finished at the shop and paid for their selections. The Clerk continuously complimented Lan making him blush more. The clerk giggled as she helped them out and praised Lan further.  
  
As they left the first shop their girlish chatting getting a few looks. They walked slowly up the boardwalk. Yai and Mayl stopped in front of a lingerie shop. Mayl made a soft sound, "Lan you wouldn't be interested in this shop would you?"  
  
Lan Blushed and smiled shyly at her. "Actually," He giggled, "I like lingerie, I find it really comfy." Mayl looked mildly surprised but smiled kindly.  
  
Yai pulled away quietly, "You guys go on, I'm going on to the jewelry shop." With that she split off. Lan and Mayl walked into the lingerie shop to shop for their intimates. About an hour and a half later Mayl and Lan left the lingerie shop. Mayl giggling at Lan commenting on how cute he was. They walked over towards the Jewelry shop. Meeting Yai as she came out.  
  
Yai smiled softly at Lan in a kind way. "Lan I got this for you." Said Yai softly and offered velvet box.  
  
Lan took the small box and opened it. In the box was a neck lace the chain was gold and it had a yen yang amulet on it, it was Ruby and Sapphire, on the right was a wolf made it's fur was diamonds and it had emerald eyes, and on the left was a dragon with emerald scales and ruby eyes. It also had a matching bracelet.  
  
"Oh Yai... It's lovely, thank you. It must have cost you a fortune." Said Lan tearing up.  
  
Yai smiled, "it's nothing Lan. After all the times you saved me it's the least I could do. You're my best friend." Lan and Yai hugged tightly and Lan wiped his eyes.  
  
Mayl and Yai talked a little bit then they looked at Lan. "We're going to a make up shop. Do you want to come with us?" Mayl asked Lan.  
  
"No I got enough make up." Said Lan honestly. Mayl made some disappointed sounds and Yai Laughed. They said the good byes and walked away.  
  
Lan went out and sat in a bench over looking the ocean. He spotted some clouds then pulled out his PET. "Hey Mega you've been awful quiet..." He said in a concerned tone.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Lan, I've been E-mailing roll." Megaman said a bit startled. "What you need Lan?  
  
"Yeah a weather report please." Lan asked Megaman and he nodded and looked the report.  
  
Megaman returned with it. "It says 56 degrees and 95 percent chance for rain for ACDC, and 51 degrees and 99 percent chance of rain for Beach town." Said Megaman.  
  
"Ok thanks," Replied Lan then he noticed something. "Megaman why is your armor pink, and is that a skirt?"  
  
Megaman blushed and replied quietly, "Yeah... I like it too you know? I guess we're a lot alike." Both Megaman and Lan laughed and Lan agreed whole heartedly.  
  
Just then Lan noticed Chaud walking towards him, Lan blushed. Megaman noticed. "Lan you should tell him your feelings. I mean you are friends now after all... It couldn't hurt." Said Megaman softly.  
  
"No," objected Lan, "I'm not ready to tell him yet. I'll tell him as soon as you tell Proto."  
  
Chaud had his bag with him, and he looked depressed and sad. I wonder what's wrong with him...Thought Lan looking at him with Sympathy, I hate seeing him sad. I want to make him better.  
  
Chaud looked up and some of the sadness dissolved, this made Lan feel warm in side. "Hikari... Lan, can we talk?" Asked Chaud shyly.  
  
Lan smiled and nodded, "Sure, but we have to do it at my house. I don't want to get caught in a down pour." Chaud shrugged to this and fallowed Lan as the walked to the metro line station.  
  
"I wonder what he wants." Lan whispered Megaman.  
  
"Maybe he wants to confess his feelings for you?" Replied Megaman hopefully.  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"Oi, Lan!? What are you mumbling to your navi about that I cant hear!?" Said Chaud in a irritated voice. Why did I just yell!? God I must sound like a real jerk, I'd better be nice... I can't hurt him... I love him, and I need him... His help...Thought Chaud ignoring Lan's loud "None of your business!!!"  
  
To Be Continued... Please R&R for me! I really love feed back. Also for those of you who are wondering, yes I'm a cross-dresser! But I have a Girl friend... I'm a strange, strange person! - 


	2. Lean on Me

Megaman BN: Spring Fever Chapter 2: Lean on me By: Kira "Zero" Yamato  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, or any of the characters. Those belong to Capcom Warnings, and Parings: See first chapter.  
  
"Hey! no that doesn't go there!!!"  
  
"Shut up Lan I know how to do this!!!"  
  
"Chaud, People are staring!!! Quit it!"  
  
"Come on I can do this!!!"  
  
Lan Finally shoved Chaud out of the way and threw the connection cable at him. "If you're so good at net battling how come you can't figure out where to stick the fucking connection cable?" Lan snorted at Chaud who was pulling his connection cable out of his mouth.  
  
"It's not my fault you have such a damned complex PET," Chaud snorted back.  
  
Megaman laughed, "Proto watching our operators fight is funny, huh?"  
  
Protoman stifled a laugh, "More fun than pointless net battle at least."  
  
The train suddenly became quiet. During Lan's and Chaud's fight many people had left the car. A deafening silence filled the car, and the atmosphere became depressed. Lan and Chaud were now sitting with their backs turned.  
  
Slowly land turned around, and looked at Chaud's back. "I'm sorry I started that fight. I'm kind of nervous."  
  
Chaud Sighed loudly, "No it's my fault, I've been a stubborn jerk. I'm sorry Lan." They both looked at each other and laughed. Something could be heard from Protoman's general vicinity about insanity.  
  
Chaud looked down and spotted  
Lan's Bags. What, those don't  
seem like shops Lan would visit. Thought Chaud. Then again I've never been to either so it might be nothing... Chaud bent down to look in to one of the bags.  
  
Lan snatched the bags away and stared at Chaud. "What I was just curious to see what you bought." Said Chaud in an honest tone of voice. Lan looked away blushing and Chaud got the idea, "I get it, you don't want to show me, it's none of my business."  
  
Lan shook his head, "It's not that, I just don't want to show it on the train." Lan was still blushing. "Besides you'll just laugh..."  
  
Chaud looked shocked, "I wouldn't laugh at you Lan I... I. Well that's not important right now." Chaud blushed and looked away. "I'm sure I'll be fine with it, what ever it is."  
  
Lan and Chaud were both blushing, as the train stopped Lan slowly stood up letting out a small barely audible, "Thanks." They got off the train and quickly walked through the metro line station.  
  
Lan pulled out his PET and looked at Megaman, "Have we beaten the storm?" He asked as the walked out of the station Chaud closely behind.  
  
"Yeah we should have enough time to walk home," Replied Megaman.  
  
The walk home was silent Chaud seemed to be preoccupied. They walked down the streets slowly the clouds over head looking threatening. The wind was calm, the calm before the storm...Thought Chaud darkly.  
  
They finally reached Lan's house, Lan waked in to the house and the lights went on. "Lan is your mom home?"  
  
Lan shook his head, "No, why?" Lan looked at Chaud who looked down.  
  
"You see Lan," Sighed Chaud, "My parents kicked me out because you kept out staging me... But it's not your fault. My dad is a jerk and my mom wouldn't stand up to him, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while." Tears streamed down Chaud's cheek.  
  
Lan hugged Chaud and pulled out his PET and placed a call to his mom. Chaud had buried his face in Lan's shoulder. "Oh! Hi Lan," said his mother, her look suddenly turned serious. "Is that Chaud Crying on you Lan?"  
  
Chaud looked up and was about to say something but Lan cut him off. "He got kicked out of his house mom, I was wondering, if you'd let him stay with us." Lan finished off, Chaud with a look of fear and sadness plastered on his face.  
  
Lan's Mother's look softened suddenly, "Of course! Chaud can stay as long as he likes," She said and smiled.  
  
Lan's father popped in with a broad grin, "but he has to pay rent." All four of them laughed. "I'm kidding! Chaud you're welcome in our house as long as you. Oh by the way I'm getting the next two days off. But seriously to do that I need to finish my work."  
  
Chaud was blushing furiously, "Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Hikari."  
  
"It's our pleasure," Said Lan's father, "You can even refer to us as parents."  
  
They laughed and exchanged good byes. Chaud felt so relieved he nearly passed out. He sighed and looked Lan. "Hey Lan," He said softly, "Are you gonna show e why you went shopping?"  
  
"Sure," Said Lan blushing, "But you have to promise not to laugh?" Chaud nodded. And Lan reached in to a bag and pulled out a dress.  
  
"Aw! Lan you're a cross dresser?" Lan blushed and nodded. Chaud smiled softly, "That's really cool..." Lan blushed further.  
  
Lan picked his bags up and walked towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go up, put my stuff away, and slip in to something more comfortable." Lan then paused, "Oh shoot, we expanded my room and there's no guest room now. The most I can offer is to share my room, at least I have a bunk bed."  
  
Chaud shrugged smiling, "I really don't mind sharing a room Lan. In fact I prefer it." Lan smiled and nodded. "Listen you go up and I'll make some hot cocoa for us ok?"  
  
"Thanks Chaud!" Said Lan as he dashed up the stairs.  
  
As Chaud made the hot cocoa it began to rain out side, it was just plain pouring. Lan came down in a short blue pleated skirt and a casual black silk blouse with sakura petals on it. Chaud could feel himself blushing. They both took seats on the couch.  
  
They sat together, "Hey where's Mega and Proto?" Asked Lan confusedly.  
  
"They got bored so I hooked them up to the house network." Lan sighed in Relief as he took a sip of his hot cocoa. "Uh... Lan," Said Chaud shyly as he set down his hot cocoa, "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Lan set his hot cocoa down next to Chaud's, "Sure, you can tell me any thing..."  
  
Chaud turned red as he ran a hand through Lan's hair and wrapped his other around Lan. "Lan, After all that you've done for me. I found deep in side my heart, I love you." He then kissed Lan softly.  
  
As Chaud pulled away tears began to stream down Lan's cheeks. "Oh Chaud... I... I love you too... With all my heart..."  
  
Chaud embraced Lan tightly and kissed him deeply. He took control of the kiss totally making Lan shiver and purred softly in to the kiss. Chaud pulled back and stared in to Lan's Tear filled eyes, "I'll never abandon you. I promise..."  
  
End chapter two Please feel free to R&R, but be warned flames will get you ridiculed, raped by a tentacle monster, and/or ripped apart by Zero and X. Unfounded claims such as you work for WB 11 and will sue me if I refuse to take this down will get you mocked teased and possibly shot. WB only has the rights to show NT warriors Capcom owns all Megaman and related title. Thank you. 


	3. The Rainy Day Blues

Megaman BN: Spring Fever

Chapter 3: The Rainy Day Blues.

By: Kira "Zero" Yamato

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman Battle Network, or Rockman EXE. So no sue.

**Pairing: **Enzan + Netto

**Author's Notes: **From here on I'll try to use the Japanese names. Mostly because I've gotten used to them…

Enzan woke the next morning around 9:00 am. He was in the top bunk with his arms wrapped tightly around Netto. Netto was still asleep, so deeply in fact he was snoring softly.

Enzan giggled softly at Netto's cuteness, "You're so beautiful." Enzan whispered softly to Netto trying to wake him. Netto's eyes fluttered slowly open and he yawned hugely. Enzan smiled softly.

Netto smiled back and wrapped his arms around. "Good morning handsome," Netto whispered softly, "when did you get here?"

"I'm not sure," Enzan said softly tightening his grip on Netto, "I must have gotten lonely some time last night." Enzan kissed Netto deeply shifting his weight and pushed. Netto shifted his weight and pinned Enzan taking control of the kiss.

The door clicked open there was a gasp. Haruka had just walked in to the room and was looking at the two boys locked in a deep kiss. She blushed, "s- sorry I- I didn't mean to disturb you two…"

Both Netto and Enzan were turning bright red, as well as Haruka. "M- m- mom I- I…" Netto stammered and trailed off as he broke the kiss. He was dead scared, of getting in trouble, and of getting Enzan kicked out.

Haruka smiled softly and kissed Netto, then Enzan on the foreheads. "It's ok," she said softly, "I understand… It's ok, so long as you two feel this is right."

Enzan wrapped his arms tightly around Netto, who did the same. "Yes," said Enzan softly, "I love Netto with all my heart, I'd never hurt him." Netto blushed deeply, and Haruka laughed softly.

Haruka regained control and spoke softly, "I understand, you two better finish off and get down stairs breakfast is ready." She walked out of the room and back down stairs.

Netto got off Enzan and began to dress, humming a love song. Enzan was now looking at the room for really the first time, not having the chance too last night from being so tired. The room was a girl's dream room, the walls were pink, the carpet, and the Ceiling deep purple. The bunk bed was actually more like one bed on the floor and, another bed on a large shelf. Both beds were massive and very comfortable.

It was also apparent that Netto loved silky fabrics. This didn't surprise Enzan, because Netto really was a delicate soft person. Enzan got up and suddenly froze. "Uhhh.. I don't remember going to bed in this."

Enzan was wearing a short pink spaghetti strap nightie with black lace trim. Netto giggled in a all too girlish fashion. "Well if you can explain being in bed with me, then I'll explain the nightie. Besides I think it's a cute look on you. Maybe we should make cross dressing you a habit."

Enzan snorted and then proceeded to get dressed. "If you think you can get that then you're pushing your luck," Enzan taunted. In response Netto whimpered and gave Enzan a pouty look. "Fine," Enzan sighed in defeat as he looked at Netto. "But no telling anyone who I am when I'm dressed if we do, do it. Okay?"

Netto smiled, "okay if they don't figure it out them selves."

"They?" Enzan asked with a slight look of suspicion, trying to fix his shirt.

"Yaito and Meiru. They know about me. I'm sure they'd be able to understand your situation.." Netto said sheepishly.

"I'm sure..." Enzan sighed as he walked over and helped Netto get the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt untied form each other. "But," he said as he pulled Netto in to his arms, "are you ready to tell them about us?"

"Well no," Netto mumbled, "but they have their ways of finding out if they suspect some thing."

"Well then we'll just have to be extra careful around them..." Enzan kissed Netto softly on the nose. "Now get dressed we don't wanna miss breakfast and starve until lunch."

They then proceeded down stairs for breakfast. Netto stared out the window for a good 3 minutes during breakfast watching the rain. Yuuichiro frowned, "I've heard of April showers but this is nuts. At this rate we'll have floods in 2 and a half days, not counting today. Still the weather report predicts rain for at least a week. The storm drains are still malfunctioning because of viruses."

Netto turned his attention to his father, "That would mean a lot of work huh?"

"A lot of people would be in trouble because of floods." Said Rockman form Netto's PET on the table.

"It would destroy at least a couple thousand homes." Blues added.

"I know," Said Yuuichiro, "If only we could get rid of the viruses in the central control hub at the drainage facility. Then the drains would open and the danger of floods would be greatly reduced."

Netto suddenly smiled and Enzan cringed because he knew what Netto was thinking. "Dad me and Enzan could go to the central control hub and get rid of the viruses."

"You knew he was gonna volunteer you didn't you?" Blues asked Enzan.

Enzan chuckled, "I saw it coming a mile away."

A laugh was exchanged at the table. "Thats a pretty good idea," Yuuichiro said, "But I don't think they'd let kids in to the drainage tunnels at least not alone. I know I'll go with you guys. That way they'll be sure to let us in."

They all nodded in agreement. "Hey Netto are you gonna change before we go out?" Asked Rockman, "This could get messy..."

"I know, but I wanna get used to going out like this. I can't keep it a secret for ever you know..." Netto explained, "Besides the central hub is under the city utilities building, so unless the elevator is out and we have to take the access tunnels, this should be pretty easy."

"Well no time like the present then." Yuuichiro announced as he stood up and headed for the door fallowed by Netto and Enzan.

"Going out?" Asked Haruka after they had all gotten up.

"Yeah honey, we should be back before lunch. Then maybe we could catch a movie." Yuuichiro pondered aloud. "Anyways this is kinda important..."

"Okay then, be careful you three don't get in to too much trouble," Haruka said as she waved them off.

Netto, and Enzan piled in to the back seat of Yuuichiro's car. After a ten minute ride the reached the central utilities building. It was 5 story building nestled in between the town hall and the community theater. Of course it dwarfed the other two buildings.

When they got inside it was total chaos. The lights were flashing on and off and all of the utility workers were rushing around trying to prevent total disaster. The manager stopped and rushed over to the three.

"Mr. Hikari," He said, "It's good you're here, we need some help. It's awful all the computers in the building are going hay wire because of viruses. It's worst in the drainage control hub. All the drains are closed now. Plus one of the lakes is being pumped back in out through one of the canals." A vent above them slammed loudly and opened again. "As you can see even the buildings base controls are infected the. But if we don't fix the drainage system there could be flooding in as soon as 2 hours."

Yuuichiro sighed, "Well then we should go down to the drainage system."

"We can't," Explained the manager. "The elevator is out of control and one of the boilers exploded and took out all the stairs form the basement down. The only way would be the tunnels but the central hub is locked up tight we'd have to fix the elevator then go down to the second level of the basement and unlock the hub. It will then take at least an hour to get down to it. Because form level 3 of the basement down the elevator shaft is blocked by bits of the boiler."

"Hey dad we don't have that kind of time. Enzan and I can go for the hub wail you try to unlock the doors." Netto Interjected.

"Yeah I'm sure we could make it in time," Enzan added.

Yuuichiro smiled, "Right then you two go to it. I'm sure we'll have the doors open for you in time."

"Uh, thats your son right Mr. Hikari?" Asked the manager. Yuuichiro nodded "I expected him to dress... Well more Normal... But never mind that we don't have time to waste."

"Thats right, we don't have time to waste." Said Yuuichiro a bit harshly, " you two go, we should have the doors open before you get there."

"Right," Replied Enzan. He grabbed Netto who had become entranced by light which was flashing hypnotically.

"Thanks for snapping me out of that trance Enzan. I have a bad feeling about this." Netto commented as they left the building. They quickly made their way to the entrance to the access tunnels. Managing to only get a little wet.

They quickly made their way down in to the heart of the tunnels. Netto noticed the further down the newer the tunnels began to look. All the tunnels were the same. Big tubes with steel cat walks on either side. Along the top was a continuous string of water proof lights that made the tunnels look dank and washed out.

Here and there pipes would branch in to the main tube. Netto and Enzan finally made it to the end of the first level and came out as the top of the tunnel halved off and the catwalk led on to a cement landing. It sloped down with a set of stairs on either side of the contentious groove. They headed down the cement stairs into a much larger room.

It was about 30 feet tall the half pipe cut off in a spout below was a large pooling area for the water, a drain in the bottom and several other pipes ran in to the room as well. Netto and Enzan began to climb down the latter, Netto first because he didn't want Enzan getting perverted on the job and looking up his skirt.

Netto quickly made his way over to a hatch and opened it. He then began climbing down the latter in side. With out a word Enzan fallowed him down the tunnel. It opened up another 20 feet down in a Room larger then the one before. This one was a good 60 feet tall. Cylinder shaped with a huge pooling area in the bottom. Slightly full of water in the bottom.

Around the room near the top was steel cat walk, and 6 bridges leading up about 10 feet to a cylinder control room with 6 steel blast doors, and 5 thick windows between each door. In side the central drainage control hub could be seen.

"So this is where all the drain water form the city goes?" Asked Enzan.

Netto nodded heading for the nearest door. "Yeah in the bottom there is a drain that leads to a pump that pumps the water to the lakes and streams near by." Enzan quickly fallowed Netto up to the door, which opened just as they got to it.

The quickly got to the control hub. "Good you made it I hope I didn't keep you two waiting too long." Yuuichiro's voice came over the intercom.

"No we just got here actually. It's like you opened the doors on cue dad." Netto replied in to the microphone on the hub's console.

"Good then plug in and get to virus busting. You only have about an hour and fifteen minutes to clear the system out and get those drains opened."

"Ok, We're on it. Ready rock?" Netto asked his Navi.

"I'm always Ready for virus busting!" Rock replied excitedly.

"You too Blues?" Enzan said reading his PET.

"You bet, Rockman prepare to get smeared at busting." Blues said confidently.

"Plugin! Rockman! Transmit!" Netto cried as he plugged in.

"Plugin! Blues! Transmit!" Enzan cried at the same time as he too plugged in.

Rock and Blues appeared in the control hub's main entrance. Which was mostly flooded leaving only a precious few paths to key points and transmitter of the system. Suddenly a Blue navi appeared in front of them.

He was large with 12 tubes coming out of his back. 3 tubes connected on to each of his shoulders, 2 connected in to either side of his neck, 2 connected in to a mouth piece, and 2 went in to a massive cannon mounts on his arms. Each tube looked to filled with a light blue water. His helmet had a large fin on the top. On his back was a pack with 2 tanks on it that the tubes came from, and a large under water propulsion system between the tanks.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked rock accusingly.

The navi laughed loudly, "calm down little man! I am Floodman, and I'm here to destroy Dentech city with a massive flood. You two must be Rockman and Blues. I see you've changed your look though Rockman. I hope getting in touch with your feminine side hasn't hindered your battle ability." Floodman laughed loudly, "now I must finish my job! You better be ready to put up a good fight if you want to stop me!" With a final hearty laugh he vanished. Leaving both Rock and Blues staring at the spot mouths gaping.

To be continued...

**Ending notes:** Ok that was chapter 3! Please read and review! No flames or false accusations or Zero will be using your skull for a candy dish.


End file.
